


Momma CQ OneShots

by Hikato_chan



Category: MommaCQ - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute boys, Family, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Its Error, May add more as I go, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Suicide, MommaCQ, Omega Timeline, Racism, Sadness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumb boys, dumb jokes, momma cq - Freeform, violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikato_chan/pseuds/Hikato_chan
Summary: So, since reading the Momma cq comic, i have so many ideas flouting in my head, so this is where i collect them! They're all small, and if you have any prompts and ideas, don't hesitate to write me! Anyways, have fun reading :DChapter one: Error's dumb April Fools Day JokeChapter two: Error's  panic attackChapter three: Fresh's Magic (1)Chapter four: Lost in a crowdChapter five: Fresh's Magic (2)Chapter six: Meeting their counterparts





	1. Errors April Fools Day Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So, I thought since I get ideas for little one shots frequently, I could simply make a collection of them! If you have Ideas or requests, don't hesitate to write me! R&R please :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard of Error not doing stupid things? Well, me neither! So this short one shot isn't about that! Starring Error and Fresh!

**Errors April Fools Day Joke**

Error grinned while knitting the rope. Today was April the first or also known as April fools day and Error was planning to scare the hell out of the one who would come to his room to try and wake him up.  
He hoped it would be his Mum, Geno or Ink since Fresh would only laugh or ask stupid questions. He had gotten the idea from a horror movie so it just had to be scary. The plan was rather easy. Just knot the strings into rope and hang himself up like the woman in the horror movie did. Of course he wasn't so dumb to believe that she only hung from one rope, she surely must have knotted one around her torso as well, it would probably hurt otherwise.  
As such he had been knotting for this joke since yesterday, making sure that no one saw him do that. He didn't want to spoil the fun after all. He had also already put green hair dye into his mothers shampoo, had drawn onto inks face with permanent markers while he slept (his mother had to go oversee and couldn't take him with her so he was staying with them for now), he had hidden Genos favorite stuffed animal and sewn all of Fresh's caps together. This was the last joke to prepare.  
A smirk rose on errors face as he fastened the rope on the ceiling. He stood on a chair, knotted the rope around his belly and put his head into the sling. Then he pushed himself of the chair.

Fresh was always up before anybody else in the house. The extra energy that he had did that to him. So when he heard a quiet sound from errors bedroom, he decided to wake Error first instead of Geno, which was where he was headed previously. His Mum would need the extra sleep so he wouldn't wake her. Silently he headed to Errors Bedroom and opened the door. What he found wasn't what he anticipated. Error hung from the ceiling, his strings tied to a rope and his eye sockets empty. For a moment, not a sound was heard. The world stood still.

Meanwhile the other occupants were on different stages of waking. Ink was already trying to scrub at the permanent marker with his scarf after having seen himself in the glass of one of the cupboards. Geno was sleepily trying to wake up and see why Fresh hadn't woken him up jet, or at least tried to. CQ was sleeping soundly after punching her alarm clock so hard it ceased to function.

Back to Errors bedroom though, Error sighed in disappointment. Of course it had to be Fresh who would come in first. Curse his luck. Untangling his rope and dropping to the floor, Error expected the usual. What he wasn't expecting was a pain blooming on his face as a fist met his eye socket. He fell on the floor, hand automatically going over the hurting eye socket. He could only stare at Fresh silently, who had crossed the room in a second and punched him. PUNCHED HIM. Error was fairly sure that that was the first time he had actually hit some one. Breaking out of his stupor, anger pooled in his stomach. How dare that freak actually hurt him?! He opened his mouth to scream at him but Fresh beat him to it. "What. The heck. Were. You. Thinking?! Have you gone mad?! Is that your Idea of an April fools joke? Do you even know what you did just now, do you understand?" Fresh was shaking. He couldn't help it. For one second he thought that... that error...that they had failed him. And it hurt, it hurt so much and he didn't understand- And then Error was on the floor scoffing about the failed joke and he just couldn't take it. How could he?! He didn't understand!  
"What...? It was just a jump scare. Like in the horror movies. Whats with you?"  
He didn't know, didn't understand the implications of hanging from the ceiling in a noose and fresh didn't know if he should follow the strange new feeling or not. Since the feeling wants him to hit error again and scream, he decides to calm down and let that feeling go. It worked out okay.  
"Dude. Bro. Broski. Do you know what suicide is? Cause what you did is one of the favorite ways for unradical people to go, and if anyone had seen that, it would have broken their radical hearts, ya understand me Error-brah?" Fresh answers. Error freezes. He hadn't known, of course he hadn't. He never meant to hurt anyone, only to scare. Looking up to Fresh, he notices he is still shaking. Why is he shaking? He doesn't care.  
"Fresh. Give me your glasses."  
He didn't know why he was trying this. It was something Geno was trying frequently and it always failed. As Fresh gave him his Glasses, he really didn't expect a different outcome. He didn't expect the small little purple drops at the edge of Fresh's eyes.

Fresh didn't know why he was still shaking. It didn't make sense yet the image of Error hanging from the ceiling, eyes empty and dead replayed again and again and again. He couldn't really concentrate only on the conversation at hand, so as Error requested his Glasses, he gave it no second thought. Geno requested them often after all. It was just when the air actively hit his eyes, that he noticed that he had tears in his eyes. Tears because of that picture, because of those eyes. Because he thought for a second that error was dead. The tears began to leak from his eyes at the thought. He lifted his arms, his hands going to his eyes instinctively to hide the tears? Catch them?  
Stop them? He didn't know, didn't care at the moment. His shaking worsened, his legs gave out and soon he was sitting across error on the floor who still held his glasses with a shocked expression.

Fresh cares, he cries, echoed in Errors head followed by... its my fault. I did that. I hurt him. What should i do, oh god what do i do?... so he did what he thought was best and slowly drew Fresh into a hug, haphephobia be damned. "I- I'm... sorry, Fresh...I'm alive... I- I am okay." he continued whimpering into Fresh's ear, letting him sob into his shoulder. He fucked up so badly.

They didn't talk about it after that, and if error started softening a bit around his sibling, then it was only because of Geno's influence and not because he cared (it was). And if Fresh started to express more feelings, they thought it was because he learned (and not because he broke down).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya


	2. Error's Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has a Panic attack and Ink is there to hopefully calm him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read of Error's Panic attacks so here goes one that he will definitely have to hope that time will heal it~
> 
> Heh, Have fun

**Errors Panic attack**

 

Error was sitting in his room, shivering and shaking. He could hear his lock being picked on, just barely over his screams. He couldn't see anything, he didn't even know if he could walk at the moment while still having the panic attack. He didn't mean it, he really didn't! He didn't wish to hurt anyone- didn't mean to grab Ink with his strings. Oh god- but he did! And then he just ran to his room without seeing if Ink is ok! He's the worst friend ever.

 

Ink was standing in front of the door, trying not to break it down in his panic. Normally he would just sit in front of the door and wait until the panic attack is over, but that is when someone touched or freaked Error out, not when Error freaked himself out. Ink needed to get in, to tell Error that he was fine, that the strings didn't hurt him, but he had locked the door like always did and was screaming so loudly that ink doubted that he would hear him when he would tell him, scream really, that he was fine. Maybe Ink was more scared what would happen if Error would hear him. Would it worsen his panic attack?

So that left him with trying to pick errors lock, using creation magic to act as a makeshift key, and he really tried getting his attention off of the memories of what happened. Or rather of Errors furious face as he attacked Ink with his strings, which didn't hurt him but were really uncomfortable wrapping themselves around his soul, and of Errors broken, lost look as he realized just what he had done. The second one was so much worse than the first, as he looked so hopeless, so guilty, so sad... and then he just turned and ran.

Ink focused on he lock again, managing to get it open just as the screams calmed down a bit, but hesitated. It was his fault that error attacked him, he was the one who decided to annoy Error with the crush he seems to have on someone. He just really wanted to know who it was! He didn't mean to upset Error so much, curse his curiosity.

 

Error was still curled up in a corner as his sight returned. He was still screaming, but it was turning from denial into self-hate really fast. He just stared at his Hands, his jumbled mind not making sense of anything he was saying and barely catching up. His volume went down the further his mumblings went into self-hate, but his mind was still occupied with playing out the scene a thousand times behind his eyes and staring down his fingers. He still had some strings summoned, and as his brain worked out that fact, he unsummoned them with disgust, at himself. Slowly his brain made more sense of what he was saying.

" _How could I? I'm dangerous, i hurt people, how could i, I’m dangerous, i should go, i may hurt them, i cant hurt them, not again, not again, I’m a monster, the worst, an abuser, i font deserve their love, i deserve all the hurt i will get, i deserve to be hurt, i deserve to be killed, how could i, how could i, how could i, how could i, I’m the worst, broken, heartless, unhinged, a freak, a monster, a killer- oh god i hurt him, he will never forgive me, not that i deserve to be forgiven, i should just disappear, i should just die- i, i, i,---_ "

His shouts turned into broken mumbling and then into sobs. When he heard the lock click open, he froze. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no-

He just stared at the door for what seemed to be years until it slowly opened and ink poked his head inside. Error just stared at him, at the his expression. He could only see fear in inks eyes, the panic when he was caught by the strings, the pain, the fear, the confusion, but as ink moved into the room, error realized that he was just rewatching the scene again. No, Inks expression was concerned, he was uncomfortable and guilty and there was fear in his eyes- but not for himself, for Error.

 

As ink poked his head inside, the room was strangely silent. He wasn't used to this, he was only used to error screaming until he was fine and not to fall silent. This probably wasn't a good idea... yet what else should he have done? Wait? No, that wouldn't be fair. Walking slowly, he made his way to the opposite corner where Error was sitting, just blankly staring with black eye sockets. It wasn't a sight he knew well, error always either had eye lights or error-signs in his eyes, never just... black. He shivered involuntarily and just then noticed that error had taken the focus off of him and seemed to stare behind him. Ink just took that as error being stubborn.

Not knowing what he should do, he just sat down in front of Error, trying to look as calm as possible and slowly reached out to him. His hand touched the others cheek, but he didn't even flinch at the contact or react otherwise. It was only when Ink turned Errors head to face him that tears started rolling down his cheeks again and he was curling into himself again.

 

When error had seen ink move further into the room, it wasn't stubbornness that made him look away from ink and behind him. It was fear and guilt at the rainbow colored blood that seeped out of a wound on inks right leg and onto the beige carpet below. He could just stare at it, mind completely quiet, it was only when his gaze was forcibly redirected to Inks face that his brain finally caught up again.

" _I'm sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh god i hurt you, oh god you're bleeding oh god oh god oh god-_ "

He was interrupted by arms slowly wriggling around him, hugging his shaking form a warm chest. He could only cling and cry into the offered shoulder as ink rubbed soothing circles onto his back, whispering "I'm ok" over and over and over until his sobs calmed and his eyes closed in exhaustion.

 

Ink placed the now sleeping Error on his bed and finally noticed the wound on his leg. It was swallow, just barely hit the marrow but his movements had aggravated the cut even further, as did sitting on it. A bit dizzy, Ink went into the living room to notify Aunt CQ of the blood and then headed to the bathroom for the first aid kit. CQ of course offered to go with him, but he just waved her off, making her get the cleaning utensils to remove the stains instead. He then proceeded to patch himself up before returning to errors room and curling up next to him. He would talk to them all later, he decided sleepily. For now, sleeping next to Error seemed really inviting and as he curled around Error and Error moved to him in response, he didn't regret it.

 

CQ just smiled silently and went to remove the stains that would no doubt trigger another panic attack in the morning. Tomorrow would be a hard day and she wished for the children to be ready for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who he has a crush on~


	3. Fresh's Magic (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So~ I just love Fresh's magic, you can do so much with it!  
> This is mostly about Fresh and Decans, have fun!

**Fresh's Magic (1)**

 

Fresh was sitting alone in his room, trying to focus on his Pokemon game. That would normally be easy for him, as Geno was in the Hospital again and Error in his room with ink, but he found his attention drawn to one of the dimensional windows that had recently opened up. It wasn't the fact that there was a dimensional window, no his house had many of these that he could see (and sometimes fall into) because of his magic type, but due to the person it seemed to be following. Namely an adult version of his friend Decans.

He settled his game on the floor with a sigh, curiosity and want for knowledge winning out and making him sit down next to the dimensional window, close but not touching (it might one of those he could fall through and he really didn't wish to test it out, at least not yet. If it was he would fall though eventually anyways).

The scene that played out in front of him was situated in a golden hallway that he had seen at least a few dozen times in other windows. Only two people were present, Decans and a human child with glowing red eyes and a creepy smile. They entered a fight, Decans eyes glowed yellow as he sent bones and blasters their way, the child evading with practiced ease and barely getting nicked by one of the bones that sprung forth where they had just jumped to to dodge the first onslaught. It was like a dance, dodge,doge, get nicked, slash, dodge blasters, repeat. Eventually the child tired and slowed, getting hit more and more until they couldn't dodge and got a bone right though the chest with more to follow. The bones disappeared and the body fell to the floor, the world resetting just before it hit the ground. The window went black, white and then gold as the image of before reloaded itself.

Fresh just blinked, he had never seen a reset before (though he knew they existed).

The scene that played out in front of him was similar, but this time the child didn't get nicked, they dodged flawlessly and got closer and closer to Decans while exerting as small an amount of energy as possible. They slashed at him and Decans took too much time trying to dodge. The sound was sickening, a low crunch of his already fragile bones, red marrow seeping out of the cut and onto the golden tiles.

Fresh felt an odd pang in his chest as Decans slowly turned to dust.

The window faded to black then white then gold, the scene reloaded. Decans died again.

As the scene reloaded a third time, Fresh slowly touched the window to see if it was open. It went against his morals to let the child bully Decans like this, killing him and reloading. The pain didn't seem to fade though as he started to clutch his chest where the cut was and that made it worse in Fresh's eyes. So before another fight could be triggered, Fresh went through the window, landing on his feet expertly even though the window was rather high up, and started rolling on his heelies.

"Wiggidy wiggidy what up brahs?"

He rolled around Decans, and came to a stop as he violently flinched away from him.

"Whoa brah, I'm all up 'n totes da nonagressive type. Whats all up n going on around here anyways?"

It was easy to see that Decans didn't believe him, if the vibrant yellow of his eyes was anything to go by. Fresh just shrugged and turned to the shaking child who looked at him with fear and disgust. Huh, both must have met his other self at some point it seems. They opened their mouth to answer but he beat them to it.

"Nah, dude. Dat's a rhetorical question. Now, it aint rad to bully people ya 'no. But i 'no a rad way ta help unrad bullys like ya. 'cause they're always hurtin' on the inside, so ya just gotta make em hurt worse on the outside~"

The child froze, eyes already darting around to find a way to escape. Decans was just shaking, eyes never leaving fresh.

"So if you don diddily darn want dat, i advice ya that ya quit killing little deccy brah over here only to reset and funking worsen his fragile condition even further."

With that both froze, but Fresh just rolled on his heelies back into the direction of the window.

"Welp, catch ya on the flip side"

he hopped back through the window, which became more solid. He couldn't go back in now, the passage closed it self, but he could still see what was happening. They fought, Decans died, the child went on. After some time the world resetted. They were at the beginning one more.

Fresh really hoped that what he did would help.

 


	4. Lost in a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So~ there is a market in town (ya'know those with the wooden stalls that are there for a week because of some holiday or something) and of course they all just have to go there, and get lost.

**Lost in a crowd**

 

Error looked around in panic. Just a minute ago his mum was looking at some trinkets at the market they were currently shopping at and Error had turned around because there were some cool Pokemon plushies on display on another stand. He had turned back to notify his brothers, but was met with emptiness instead, his brothers nowhere to be seen. Nor was his mother.

"M-Mum? Geno? Where are you? ...F-Fresh?"

He ran back to the stall with the strange trinkets, head whipping around in hopes to catch sight of his family. There was no trace of them in the sea of people surrounding him and he grew more and more scared as the seconds ticked by. He started trembling and clutched his hoodie like a lifeline.

What had his mom said? Breath in and out, get your head clear. Think about the solution and not the problem. Breath in and out, get your head-

Someone ran into Error and sent him tumbling to the ground. Whoever it was didn't stop to care about the fallen child, too caught up in their own affairs to even notice the distressed small skeleton. Said skeleton started glitching. He had landed between two shops so no one was taking any notice of him, nor did he of them. The glitches made him blind and his panic made him mute, he didn't know where he was, only that there were many people and he was blind and alone and someone touched him and he was so scared-

"Error, kid is that you?"

The voice shook him out of his panicky thoughts and his glitching lightened ever so slightly. He heard soft footsteps and then a soft thump as someone was kneeling beside him.

"U-uncle Asy?"

Errors voice was quiet and glitchy from panicking yet the other seemed to hear him perfectly.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Are you ok?"

The only answer Error gave was to reach out and shakily grab Asy's hand. He could still barely see so he needed the confirmation that the other is there and that he was going to be ok. That he was safe.

 

Asy was running through the market with Furg as he saw a small shop with all kinds of plushies. He turned back only to find that his companion had already disappeared into the sea of people.

"Oh no..."

She was quite small so he doubted that he would be able to find her. They hadn't decided on a meeting point in case one of them got lost neither. He sighed. Best way to find her would probably be to search at shops that she would like in hopes that she would be there.

To do that he moved on from the shop with the plushies to a small stand with strange trinkets. Surely she would like stuff like that, right? But on further observation, her fluffiness was nowhere to be found. He turned to move again as someone bumped into him, making him spill his colorful band-aids onto the ground. Crouching he gathered them up one by one, a few having fallen into the small space between the two stalls.

It was then that he saw the small skeleton that had rolled himself into a ball. The color scheme was familiar, in fact he had seen that hoodie only yesterday.

"Error, kid is that you?"

The small skeleton uncurled himself a bit and his glitches seemed to recede a bit. Asy moved further into the space in-between and sat down next to the kid.

"U-uncle Asy?"

The voice was so small that it would have been heard by no one but those rather close to him. Asy was glad he had moved closer when he could. Now though, he started panicking lightly too.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Are you ok?"

He was shaken out of his panicking thoughts as a hand clasped around his. Asy blinked. It was the first time Error had touched him on his own accord. He just held his hand tightly in response.

 

Later on when Error stopped glitching he even let himself get carried by Asy to search for the ones they lost. They found Asy's 'sister' first and Error fell asleep in Asy's arms just slightly after that. When he woke up again it was on the couch at home, still on Uncle Asy's lap surrounded by his family. His Mum sat on the right end of the couch, next to her was Asy's sister, both sleeping with the head of Asy's sister on his mums shoulder and her head in turn on Asy's sister's head. In the middle was Asy and he, with Uncle Asy cuddling him. On the left end was Geno, fast asleep and smothered in blankets. In front of the couch was Aunt Com sprawled out, with Ink cuddled into her. Fresh was leaning against one End of the couch, a game still in his hands.

Error smiled at his family's antics before snuggling into Uncle Asy yet again, too tired to move from that comfortable position. Not even the realization that he had probably refused to let go of Asy in his sleep made him willing to stop. For now he would sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to explain something about Errors panic attack, normally he is loud and shouts, but i guess when it is his social anxiety he just gets really quiet instead, well that's what i thought anyways.


	5. Fresh's Magic (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little oneshot about Fresh's magic, this time with Error and Ink!

**Fresh's Magic (2)**

 

Fresh's brows furrowed as he tried to listen to the film he was watching over the screaming. It wasn't as if he could make the noise stop as nobody inside the house was responcible for it but rather one of the dimensional widows that had been open for a rather long time. Normally that one was the one emitting the least amount of noise, being an white emptiness, yet now two were fighting and it were two that he had never thought would fight, ever. In the once white emptiness that was now full of paint and strings, were Ink and Error. Fighting. Okay it were adult versions of them, but those two trying to kill each other? It almost made Fresh's blood run cold.

He really tried to block them out and focus on the movie but he couldn't help but flinch everytime there was a scream or pained gasp, he just didn't understand how they could be fighting. Them going along was one of the constants in his live, something normal. No matter what, he really wished for normalcy with all of the sleepless nights everyone had because they worried about Geno. At least Dec bro was fun to be around.

A scream pulled him out of his thoughts and his head wipped around automatically. He really wished he didn't because the sight he saw made it hard to look away again. Instead he scambled to the window where Error had now captured Ink in his strings. Inks brush was on the ground, rolling away as Ink was suspendet into the air. Fresh pressed his hand to the window, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to help. The passage wasn't open, he could just see and not interact. It made this almost tortutous. Yet when he heard Error creakle and Inks Bones shriek in protest he felt himself pushing with all his might against the window, his purple magic pooling in his hands to aid what he had set out to do, to open the passage.

With a plop, it sprung open and Fresh crashed into the white emptyness under him. He had a feeling that he was starting to at least get a hang of his magic.

He jumped up, bouncing with his pent up energy even though he had just used a whole lot and made finger-pistols at error who still held Ink in his grasp but was staring at him as if he had two heads.

"Heya my brahs, 'sup?"

In the next moment many things happened. Ink fell onto the floor face first, Error fully reatreted his strings and was out through a portal before Fresh could even blink. Wow, even this Error hates him. Without much to do he moved to Ink who was trying to pick himself up and gathered Inks brush so that he could lean on it. Even ink looked wary of him, yet didn't seem to have the magic to make a portal yet. With a sideglance at the window, he noticed how it was disappearing. Great now he was stuck here. His mum would be so furious about this.

 

Ink blinked as a colorful skeleton fell from somewhere above them. He was pretty sure that he wasn't here before, but only Error and he could open a portal, right? When the little skeleton bounced up though, Ink knew who it was. A parasite named Fresh, and it seemed that he had possesed a kid, a small baby bones of around 7 years?

He had no time to wonder about it further, as he slammed headfirst into the white floor below as Error made his escape. Oh how he wished he could do that too, but he had emptied his magic reserves almost completely and every bone ached. Slowly he picked himself up, hoping beyond hope that the colorful skeleton would just leave already and torn between making his escape as soon as possible and try to safe the baby bones. Hearing the others light steps coming closer he tensed only to have his brush shoved lightly into his hands to lean on. The little parasites attention didn't seem to be on him though but on something in the direction that he had fallen from. In fact, he almost seemed to be frowning.

"Brah, broski, could ya help a rad pal out? My ma will be so angry at me for leavin if she notices i'm gone"

"Your Mother? You're a parasite, you have no mother."

 

Fresh blinked a few times at that. Oh, did he think he was him?

"Brah, ya confusing me with someone. I'm not a unradical parasite dude. Possesing people is not a rad thing to do. Like bullying."

At that Ink had to blink. But if he wasn't Fresh, who was he then? Was there any other Universe that had colorful skeletons speaking 90' lingo? Not that he knew of at least.

"Oh man, brah. Ya really dun 'no, do ya? I guess ya never visited it before then. Welp, dat means dat ya prob can't help me get home, can ya at least drop me of in undertale when ya have enough magic ta do so? I can all up an go home from there."

"Uhm, how do I know you're not a parasite? And a Universe i never visited? It sounds highly unlikely."

Fresh just shrugged and took off his glasses, his unfeeling eyes staring at Ink who shuffled awkwardly. But Ink had to say that the other had a point, it was the best way to show that the other was no parasite, even if the eyes were a bit off. Sighing, Ink just made a portal to undertale with a swipe of his brush, which Fresh used, and then a portal to his doodlesphere.

 

When Fresh came home in the morning after hopping portal after portal that night, Hell awaited him. But at least this was normal.

 


	6. Meeting their counterparts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because i just had to write one on my own, starring a bunch of confusing monsters~

**Meeting their older counterparts**

 

Geno looked at the older skeleton in awe. The other was obviously hurt yet he carried himself with such ease that Geno never thought he could accomplish. He frowned as he noticed the other look at him worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, r-really. No n-need to worry..."

He staggered a bit, unused to standing for a long period of time without his crane or something supporting him. At least his bouts of pain seemed to cease while he was here in that white emptiness.

"Say Kid, how did you get here? This is not a place for children, nor is it normally accessible for anyone other than two certain skeletons"

The other him seemed to be a bit jumpy when talking about the two certain skeletons, but still, Geno tried to answer his question.

"W-well, we were playing b-but then we fell though s-something and l-landed here, i-i think. I d-don't know where my brother are, i- i- I'm scared that something happened..."

Geno started shaking. They were just going to his room to draw a bit together and suddenly they fell into whiteness and then he was alone. His brothers must be worried sick about him and who knows who they could meet! And Error would probably glitch out and Ink dislikes whiteness so he is probably unwell too and Fresh just wants to be home but cant help the others, what if they get into a fight, what if they get hurt? Geno just didn't know.

Slowly, hesitatingly, arms reached for him and drew him into a hug. His older Counterpart just hugged softly without words, it was peaceful. They wound up sitting on the floor with Geno telling more and more stories to his counterpart. It seemed he lived a rather different live, but Geno was happy that he listened.

 

Fresh looked at his counterpart with indifference while the other seemed to study him. He already knew of the others existence, and seeing as they were in the anti-void it wasn't a surprise to see him. The other seemed kinda curious of the other version of error. Anyways, he supposed he should look for Geno, it would be time for his medicine soon and he really didn't wish to have a repeat of last time so he just shrugged and turned around to walk away.

"yo Brah, not nice to all up n go without a word, so, why a kid? That's unrad."

Fresh should have seen that coming.

"Nah brah, i just have to skedaddle, catch ya on the flipside."

He walked away and this time the other didn't stop him. He just felt his stare on his back, but it wasn't like he cared.

 

Error looked at the glitchy skeleton with dislike. The situation reminded him of the time machine game way too much. The other seemed to share that sentiment, as he glared at him and then started glitching out.

"W-W-WHAT THE F-F-FUCK! A K-K-KID ME? YOU FILTHY A-A-ANOMALY!!!"

The other then proceeded to summon his string, what didn't really sit with Error well. He knew that those could possibly kill someone out of experience, so he did what was the most logical and ran.

 

Ink was looking tearfully at the other skeleton. The emptiness didn't sit well with him and having lost sight of his friends and anything familiar had made him cry. He was glad to meet someone then, even if they looked like him. They just hugged him until he stopped crying.

"So, young one, are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?"

The other skeleton seemed really worried and that made Ink smile brightly.

"I'm ok! I was playing with my friends and then we just fell into this whiteness. But I'm not hurt, I just wanna find them and get out of here... this place gives me the creeps. It's too empty."

Ink was already turning around in search of his friends, it couldn't be that they are far away right? The other skeleton seemed to open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a familiar glitchy voice.

"G-G-GET BACK H-H-H-HERE YOU FILTHY G-G-GLITCH!!!!!"

It was followed by a crash and then a portal opened around 15 meter away and out came Error, with his bigger counterpart hot on his heels, dodging strings left and right.

Ink's counterpart was startled, but as he snapped out of it, Ink was already moving. Taking a little brush from his sash, which grew in size as soon as it was taken out, he spilled light blue sticky paint onto Errors counterpart.

Inks counterpart knew though that the other would soon find his way out of it and opened his mouth to warn Ink as dark blue strings wrapped themselves around the glitchy skeleton, holding the paint in place that completely surrounded the torso and upper part of he legs as well as the arms. It gave the paint the needed durability and seemed to prolong the effect (blue paint means that it hurts as soon as you move, but ink is too small so it does nearly no damage but still kinda stings).

Error and Ink fist-bumped in victory, though Error promptly hid behind ink as he noticed inks counterpart. The painter didn't know what to say to a small version of error that seemed to get along with his small version so well so Ink took it on himself to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I still have the drawing supplies, how about we search for your brothers and draw?"

It lightened the mood only a bit until Error stuttered out worriedly:

"Oh god, Geno needs his medicine, we need to find him, what if hes h-h-hurt, w-w-what i-i-if he-"

Error glitched out, going completely blind as he clutched Inks arm.

"It's ok, I'm sure he's fine, just focus on me right now, we will go find him as soon a you can see again. I promise."

 

Inks counterpart watched errors panic attack awkwardly. This Error was so different then his. Small, cute, worried, unsure. Not things he would describe his Error with. Maybe he could help them? It would be the perfect opportunity to finish his error, but he doubted he could do it in front of the kids (or that he could even do it) so it would be his priority to help kids like them go home. He was sure the others would understand.

Speaking of the others, he also got separated from them, but he didn't actually know how. They just kinda did. Maybe he could search for them too while he was at it.

"Uhm, hey. Maybe I could help you search? I mean, I can make portals and since nothing is blocking the view we could cover more ground. I was separated from my... companions as well, so we could look for them as well?"

small error looked at him with distrust that he had a feeling anybody would get if they aren't friends with him. It's good that it is in an Inks nature to not have it stop them.

 

Ten minutes later, four children were lying on the ground, sheets and pencils scattered around them, a few of the sheets torn due to error. Three adults were standing a few meters away, sharing what they learned and planning how to get the kids home. They decided to go ask core!frisk, and get the code of the children's universe from them. To get to them, they would visit underswap and use a door to go to the omega-timeline. They would probably find them there.

 

After thirty minutes the kids were home, having gained more information about timelines, having the knowledge how to enter the omega-timeline and leaving behind many confused skeletons. Also, they got candy.

 

The monsters of the omega-timeline (and blueberry) definitely had an interesting day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i tell you that story one day.


	7. The incident (part 1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens and they need to make use of the Omega timeline sooner then they thought

**The incident**

 

Geno sat in his hospital room surrounded by his family. He had been connected to machines earlier, but as he was due to get out by tomorrow they were already gone. Now he was talking to his brothers, using his hands to even gesture a little as he hadn't seen them in a week. His mum was there too but there was some noise coming from downstairs so she went to see what was going on. Though that was 15 minutes ago.

 

"Hey Geno, why do you think is mum gone so long?"

Error was looking at the door worriedly. The noise hadn't calmed down jet, instead getting louder and louder as the time went on.

"I-I don't know."

Their conversation faded into silence, each of them listening to the noise, until they became screams. And then the screams were getting louder and nearer and they were so. Loud.

 

Geno was the first to move, throwing the blanket aside and moving to stand up. Fresh was the second one, as he went to grab Geno's crane from the other side of the room. Error then went to help Geno out of bed. What ever those screams were couldn't be good.

As they made their way over to the door slowly and peeked out, they noticed more sounds. Gunshots. They sounded rather quiet in comparison to the screams.

Footsteps. And they sounded like they were getting closer.

 

Fresh leaned out a bit more and caught sight of something.

.

.

.

He pushed the others back and closed the door.

 

"Hey! What the funk Fresh! And quit funking censoring me!"

Fresh was rather sure that Error would have hit him, if he wasn't stuck helping Geno stand. Still, Fresh wouldn't let his brothers get hurt, that would be unrad.

"We should leave, what ever is happening is unrad as heck. Mum can take care of herself."

He saw Error opening his mouth.

"Dude, don't ya wanna make sure Geno is all up n ok?"

Error clacked his mouth shut.

Geno looked like he wanted to protest though a scream stopped him. Without waiting for his bro to say something Fresh opened the door again, though not with the wish to see the corridor again. It opened into a wide and vast whiteness. The omega timeline.

"Come on broskis"

They went in, Geno protesting a little but shutting up with the next scream that sounded an awfully lot like it was just one room away. Error lead him in, glancing back into the room, worried about his mother. Fresh was just walking in, thinking about whether he should go back to get his games but deciding that it would be too dangerous. They closed the door behind them.

 

When they looked around they looked into many confused and wary faces. And some happy ones. Like Blue, who made his way over to them with a wide smile on his face. They had met when they were lost in the anti-void the last time and became fast friend, or at least as friendly as they would get with strangers.

One of the wary ones, Orange probably with how he was dressed, drew Blue aside and behind him. Before anybody could speak up Core!Frisk appeared.

"Oh hello! What brings you here?"

Error snorts at that.

"Shouldn't you be like omniscient or something?"

Frisk shakes her head.

"I can't actually see into your universe, there is just so much static... So what brings you here?"

Fresh is the one who answers, as Error doesn't know how to explain and Geno was having another seizure.

"The hospital that Geno was in was attacked, we don't know who and why, but there were like totes loud screams and unrad gunshots so we fled."

Frisk flinched at the mentions of gunshots, but otherwise just nodded her head.

"Stay however long you like."

That though made Errors eyes widen.

"We need to go back and find mum! She went down to see what the commotion was all about, we need to-"

Error was cut off by a hit to the neck, rendering him unconscious. The one who hit Error was surprisingly Fresh. Geno stared at him from where he was kneeling because of the seizure and now because Error was sprawled half across his lap. Fresh just shrugged.

"I'm not gonna all up n let him get hurt by those unrad people, mum is an adult, she will be fine. But we won't, those people are unradical funking racists who came to kill all the sick monsters in that hospital because it's in their territory or something unradically unrad like that. They wont kill mum."

He paused, noticing that all eyes are on him. Not that it made him feel anything.

The most looked away as he stopped talking, some in mad fury and some unbelieving. The ones who continued to look at him, were looking at him in pride or awe. Proud of how he was protecting his brothers and in awe of how calm he was.

Geno stared at him starry eyed for how he was protecting them. He would have requested the glasses if they had been somewhere else, so he instead turned to Blue to address another problem. The sleeping Error.

"H-Hey Blue? Could y-you help me w-with Error, we will have t-to stay here until he wakes up..."

Geno cradles Error as good as he can and Blue immediately leaps forward to help, slipping out of any hold Orange could have tried to hold him with without any problems. Frisk decided to speak up then.

"You can take him to House nr 356, it isn't used right now. And if you wish to stay, just call me."

They disappeared with that, and left Geno completely confused. He couldn't really see any houses in this whiteness. Blue seemed to know exactly where to go though, and lifted Error up to go. On second thought he shifted the small child to his left side, letting his head rest on his shoulder and lifted Geno up as well, settling him on his right side. Fresh just trailed behind as he started walking. It took around five minutes going through the whiteness until Blue stopped and turned, reaching forward. His Hand brushed against something that he turned, and a door became visible. He opened and walked into a brightly lit living room. It was a traditional house, copied from Undertale like all the other rooms probably were. Blue set them down onto the couch, Fresh instead looking around to find some games. Boredom was one of his biggest enemies.

 

It took some time for Error to wake up and he swore up a storm then. All of it was censored of course.

Fresh had in the meantime settled in front of a dimensional window and was watching the racists get caught by the police. How they thought that they could get away with so much blood and dust clinging to them was hilarious. Unfortunately he couldn't see into the hospital, the window was following the leader of the group instead of the hospital staff or his mum. He turned away when his brother started trowing punches at him, though Blue intercepted.

 

As Error had woken up they made their way back to the entrance, which was a huge door amid the whiteness. They gave their round of goodbyes and soon were back inside Geno's Hospital room. What awaited horrified them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> except Fresh of course ^^


	8. Error's puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I think Error found his love for making puppets :)

**Error's Puppets**

 

Error paced in the living room worriedly. Today ink had come over, with boxes upon boxes of materials to see what type of creating error would enjoy. It had stemmed from an discussion between them the day before (" _Just fucking understand that i can't create Ink! Not everybody can be a perfect little two shoes like you! I can destroy, and that is probably_ _ **all i am good at!!!**_ " " _I don't believe you, anybody can create something! You_ _ **can**_ _, you'll see!"_ ) and Ink had taken it upon him to find out how Error could create something.

Drawing was already proven to be false, so Ink had brought various things, from dried leafs over cloth to clay and dough.

They had tried to make a little horse out of nuts, little sticks and leaves, but soon found out that the materials broke too easily under pressure.

Next they tried forming clay but error found it too numbing and run out of patience soon enough.

Forming dough had the same problem.

It was when they were at the last box containing cloth, needle and threat that it happened. Ink fainted. He had looked rather ill and tired when he arrived, but had played it off as having been up for too long after bed time and had brightened when they started creating so Error hadn't been too worried. In hindsight, Ink had moved sloppier then Error was used to and had been a few shades brighter then normally so he really should have worried.

But as it was, Ink had fainted shortly before opening the last box, landing onto the carpet floor below with a thud and sending Error into a nice panic attack. Error had then proceeded to notify his mum, who called Ink's mum and they both rushed ink to the hospital which lead to the current situation. Error pacing in the living room.

He didn't know how long he had been pacing, or what the others were doing, but ultimately decided that he needed to do something to keep his mind occupied. It was then that the last box came into Error's mind, along with a ton of curiosity. He normally would have waited for his mother, but he knew from previous times that it was no use and that it would be better if he calmed down as to not have another panic attack.

With that in mind he made his way into his room and to the mountain of boxes that littered it. At least this will get his worried mind off a bit, hopefully. The last box was laying innocently on his bed, almost mockingly so, and Error started to doubt, thinking it would be better if he turned around again. This was bound to be a failure like everything else, right? He couldn't create, he knew that, so what was the point of this? Yet he went to the box anyways.

Error blinked as he came face to face with an ridiculous amount of cloth, needles and threat, each in different sizes and colors, that were practically overflowing. How Ink got them all into one box? He sure as heck didn't know.

He took the things out, strewing them out on his bed in an organized sort of chaos. It surprised him that there were little guides on the bottom of the box. (How did he fit them in?!) And one of the lighter, smaller ones caught his attention.

"Puppets?"

He didn't know why he was drawn to that, but the rest just seemed so boring, even though the difficulty level that every booklet was marked with showed that it was rather hard to do. Error shrugged and just looked through the book fleetingly. He just memorized the steps and then he threw the book to the side to the others and settled down on his bed between all the materials. And then he started.

 

CQ had thought she would find Error in the living room when she came back, and was thoroughly shocked when he was nowhere to be seen downstairs. She had then went upstairs to his room, a bit panicky about his absence just to see him in his room. On his bed. With pieces of white cloth strewn about as he held a small skeleton puppet contemplatively in his hands. He seemed to get an idea, jumping up and searching through the cloth until he found various shades of brown and getting to work immediately. He didn't notice his mum standing in the door, too engrossed in making an Ink puppet, as she was engrossed in Error's movements as well. His movements were on point, precisely cutting the cloth and then sewing them together in small imitations of Ink's clothing. It relaxed Error, took his mind off the worry that had invaded his mind and refused to let go. His hands, on further observation, were damaged. Little drops of marrow seeped from it but Error paid it no mind. As long as nothing got onto the puppet it would be fine, and the wounds were small and shallow anyways. He had poked himself with the needle too many times to count. CQ moved just after he finished making all clothing, stepping inside Errors room as she had just noticed the red seeping from his bones. It shook Error out of his reverie and he immediately became worried again.

"How's Ink? Is he ok? What happened? Will he be fine? Is he hurt? Is he-"

CQ moved over and hugged her son, effectively cutting him off. She was careful of his hands as she made her way to the bathroom to patch him up and explained the situation in the meantime.

"Don't worry, he is fine. He was just exhausted. Com told me that he goes on Art binges sometimes and forgoes sleep, so he gets really tired afterward. They will watch him in the hospital for a day or two and then he should be up and good as new, so you really don't have to worry. Promise."

They had arrived at the bathroom around half of her speech and she was already patching Errors hand up as she finished. Error in turn wore a small relieved smile.

 

When Ink woke up the next day it was to a small puppet of him sitting on the bed next to a sleeping error who was half sitting on a chair and half laying on Ink's hospital bed. Noticing Errors patched up hands, Ink smiled and cuddled the puppet close while succumbing to sleep again.

 


	9. Rainy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something small about Geno

_Rainy days_

 

_drop_

_drop_

_drop_

 

Geno looked through the window to the storm raging on. His window was on the opposite side of the direction of the wind so only occasionally a drop hit the window.

 

_drop_

_drop_

 

He scooted his chair a bit closer to the window and touched the glass with one finger. How long had it been that he was outside? How long has it been since he stood in the rain and felt the drops pelt his clothes? He didn't actually remember when he last felt raindrops or when he last felt the cold of the wind or the heat of the sun. He was always inside, either in the house, in a car or inside of a hospital. When was the last time he was on the little playground in their garden? It had certainly been a year or two at least.

 

_drop_

_drop_

_tack_

_drop_

_drop_

 

A stick hit his window, broken out of the neighbors tree and carried by the wind. Geno longed to go outside, to finally play again and dance in the rain. There was so much that he couldn't do, sometimes he thought what if i was born healthy? Would everything be better then? He would then shake himself out of it, it didn't help anyone if he just moped around because of something unchangeable. So he set out to go to his brothers every time he started thinking that. It calmed him that they needed him, that he was never a burden in their eyes. Why thinking sad thoughts when you could have fun with your brothers?

 

_drip_

_drop_

_drip_

_drop_

 

The sky cleared, letting the sun shine through. The sun rays broke so beautifully in the raindrops that were still falling quietly, softly. The air and the ground started glowing like millions of little diamonds made their home there, twinkling, moving. Geno gasped as he noticed the rainbow in the distance. The rainbow and the twinkling raindrops made such a beautiful astonishing picture that he couldn't have been able to describe it with all the words in the world. He thought then that he could never hate this world. It gifted him sights like this and it gave him the best little brothers in the world and an understanding mother and a nice friend that he hoped he would see again, how could he ever hate it? Count your blessings, he thought with a smile.

 

_click_

_clack_

 

Clacking sounds reached him from inside the house. He grabbed his crane and made his way over to Error's room. Maybe Error would allow him to watch while he made more puppets? Geno sure hoped so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incident part two will come... eventually...


End file.
